The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus using electrophotography, and more particularly, to a developing cartridge for an image forming apparatus in which a photosensitive drum, a developing unit, and a transfer unit for transferring toner from the photosensitive drum to paper are combined into a unitary structure.
With the image forming apparatus using electrophotograph in which a toner image developed from an electrostatic latent image is transferred onto paper, charging, exposing, developing, transferring and cleaning operations are performed. Image quality ultimately depends on the preciseness of each of these operations. Of particular importance is the operation of transferring the toner from the outer surface of a photosensitive member to the paper. A conventional transfer unit for an image forming apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,081 issued to Takahashi. The present invention seeks to provide a developing cartridge for an image forming apparatus that increases the reliability of the transfer operation over that provided by Takahashi '081.